It's all coming back to me now
by kikilyle
Summary: Dick / Mary. Set 7 years after the Solomons left Earth. Will Mary ever remember Dick?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First, I want to personally thank you all for deciding to read this fanfic. I own none of the characters of this show. This story is fiction and just for _fun_. Story is set 7 years after the finale. I don't own any of the lyrics.

Rutherford was a small, boring city, but to Dick it was paradise.  
Dick stood in the middle of the street taking in his surroundings.

7 long years had past since he left Rutherford. How he missed it here.  
How he missed _her_.

Tuesday, September 13, 2008  
It was early morning and Dr. Mary Albright was awakened by her phone, vibrating on her nightstand. She reached out her arm and answered without opening her eyes; but the loud voice on the other end didn't let her keep them closed for much longer.

"Hey, honey!"

"Gee, Michael," Mary hissed checking the clock. "It's barely 9am!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was just calling to let you know I'd be working late."

"Again?" Mary sighed. "Alright, I guess you can't help that. See you when you get home."

Mary hung up the phone then rubbed her eyes. She had been living with Michael for nearly 3 years now. She didn't love him, she felt safe with him, but she didn't love him.

Mary got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. When she entered she turned on the light and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Whipping her eyes, Mary started to get ready for the day, unaware of what was in store for her.

Mary walked into the all to familiar building she has been at for so many years. Sighing she walked into her office and took a seat.

"Good morning, Dr. Albright," Chirped Nina. "Coffee?"

"No, thanks Nina. I'm a little tired."

Nina walked out of the office, leaving Mary to herself.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"May I help you?" Mary questioned the tall man standing her office doorway.

"Hello, Mar-Ma'am," the man began. "I'm Dick Solomon."

"It's nice to meet you!" Mary said standing up to greet the man. "I'm Dr. Mary Albright."

"Such a lovely name."

Mary gave a slight smile, staring down at her feet.

Something about him, something about him was familiar.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

"No," Dick lied. "I don't believe we have."

"I see. Can I help you with something?"

"N-no. Well, yes." Dick stared at Mary and took in a sharp breath. "Would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"I'm sorry, I'm seeing someone."

Mary's words hit Dick like a knife. She was seeing someone. She didn't remember him and she was seeing someone.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry to waste your time, ma'am." Dick slowly turned and exited the office he once was very happy in. There was no use of his staying there, right?

_No!_ He thought to himself. _I've waited for this moment much too long! I will make her remember somehow_!

Mary sat in her chair and sunk her head in her hands. _Why did he seem so familiar? Why did she feel the need to go with him to dinner_? Mary shook the thoughts from her head. She was with Michael, she shouldn't even be giving this other man any thought.

Mary lay in bed with the covers pulled up high. Why couldn't she stop thinking of Dick? What was it about him?

Mary's mind started to wander and she thought about her past, what her life was like before Michael.

Mary thought about the time, seven years ago, she woke up with the keys to a rambler in her hands. _How had she passed out? Where did the Rambler come from_?

She questioned that night in her head over and over, time and time again. Still, nothing.

Mary felt a cold breeze brush past her. Shivering, she snuggled into the blankets further.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold, That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it Right outside the window_

Mary couldn't keep her mind from racing. She would remember what happened. She had to.

After hours of tossing and turning Mary finally drifted off to sleep.

Wednesday, September 14, 2008

"Good morning, Nina!"_ Mary chirped walking through her office doors. _

"Good morning, Dr. Albright. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Nina," Mary paused. "But you know, yesterday a man walked in here and asked me to dinner."

"Really?" Nina asked interested, "What was his name?"

"Dick Solomon."

Nina's face dropped as she walked over to Mary, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dr Albright. Dick Solomon use to work here. You dated for several years. Then the night you were knocked unconscious, he was gone."

"What? No! He didn't say anything!" Mary sat down at her desk, unable to let the words sink in. _Did he have something to do with why she can't remember?_

"M-Mary," Nina began worried. "Dr. Albright, are you okay?"

No response.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't remember where or when or how_,_ and I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Mary began to cry. Why couldn't she remember when she desperately wanted to?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First, I want to personally thank you all for deciding to read this fanfic. I own none of the characters of this show. This story is fiction and just for _fun_. Story is set 7 years after the finale. I don't own any of the lyrics.

It was another grey, dull day to which Dick Solomon awoke in the early hours. He sighed a little and rolled on his back, now staring blankly at the ceiling.  
Almost instantly, his mind wandered to thoughts of his beloved Mary. He closed his eyes and visioned her beautiful short, blonde hair. He thought about how she smelled, how she tasted. Why did he have to leave seven years ago? _Why?_

He let out a sigh as he climbed out of the motel bed. He decided today he would head into town and start over. Get a job, a house. Maybe someday the rest of the gang would join him. Maybe someday Mary would be his again. _Maybe_.

Mary awoke in the arms of Michael. She gently picked his arm up and placed it to her side. Quietly, Mary got out of bed to get dressed. After dressing she quietly left her house and headed for town. She had to do _something_.

Mary headed towards the bookshop in hopes of finding a great new book to keep her mind off of things. As she entered the bookstore she noticed Dick Solomon filling something out by the register.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"Mary?" Dick turned around to face the beautiful woman he adored so. "Mary, what are you doing here?"

"It's a bookstore. I'm here to purchase a book."

Same old Mary.

"I'm filling out an application, got to find work somewhere!"

"Mr-Dick, may I talk to you outside?"

Dick walked over to Mary and together they walked outside.

"Dick, Nina told me everything. How you used to work with me, how we used to-"

"Be lovers?" Dick finished Mary's sentence.

"Y-yes." Mary said barely above a whisper, now staring at the ground.

"Mary, I know you don't remember anything. I just want you to know that I love you. I came here in hopes of starting over, but I understand that can't happen now."

Mary could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "Dick, I wish I could remember. I want to," Mary's voice was cracking. "For seven years I've felt like something was missing, like my purpose had vanished. Then you showed up out of the blue. Something inside me felt comfortable around you, instantly. I just wish I could remember why, Dick."

Dick's heart began beating faster. Dare he tell her what had happened? Everything? Including the reason he had to leave in the first place?

"Mary, we were once engaged you know."

Mary looked up at Dick and wiped her now red eyes. "Engaged? Us?" Mary found it so hard to believe. "Why did you leave, Dick?"

Dick felt a lump in his throat. "I had to return to my original home with my family. It was a family matter. I didn't want to leave you, Mary. You agreed to come with me but then you changed your mind, claiming you would miss it here too much," Dick thought of what to tell her next. "I left my car here, and hit the road. I guess you must have bumped your head, which caused you to forget everything."

Mary's sobbing turned into crying and Dick put his arms around her. Mary thought about pulling away at first, but instead settled into his embrace. "I remember waking up with car keys in my hand," Mary began. "I was so scared and alone, Not to mention confused. Day after day I strained my mind to try to remember what happened. Sometimes I felt like I was getting a memory, but it slipped away from me instantly. Not a day goes by when I don't try to remember what happened."

"Let me try to help you remember."

"But, Michael. Dick, what about Michael?"

"Do you love him Mary?"

"No," Mary sighed and once again wiped her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I want to hurt him."

"Mary, what we had was true love. We drove each other crazy, Mary. If we found it once I believe we can find it again. Let me help you."

_But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that_

Dick used his hand to lift Mary's chins, their eyes meeting.  
Slowly leaning in, he softly brushed his lips against hers.

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

Mary closed her eyes and responded by deepening the kiss. _His lips on hers felt so good, so familiar._

Dick pulled away from Mary's mouth and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her cheek. Mary smiled and ran her hands down the side of his face.

"I don't know how, but I feel so safe with you. I know we once were so close, but I don't remember. Even so, I feel so safe, so good in your arms."

"It's because we're meant to be, love."

_When I touch you like this, And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me_

Mary arrived home around 7pm. She noticed she left her cell phone on the kitchen table, so she walked over to pick it up. One new voicemail.

"Hi, babe. I'm sorry but I'll be working late again. Won't be home until late. Love you!"

Mary sighed and sat her phone back on the table. What was she going to do?

Mary got ready for bed and decided to turn in early. She crawled into bed and hugged her knees to her chest, soon drifting off to sleep.

("Good morning, Dr. Albright!"

"Nina, would you tell Dr. Solomon he parked in my space again."

"You parked in her space." Nina repeated, without much enthusiasm.

"It was empty."

"Would you tell him I'm going to have him towed?"

"Tell her I already have all the toes I need, I am fully formed."

"You're coming on to me." Mary said pointing a finger at Dick.

"I have no idea what that means."

"It's alright it's in my thesis," Mary explained. "It's a basic animal attraction, we all have the animal within, .. some are one swing closer to the tree"

_There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light_

"Excuse me," Dick said moving forward. "I have a sudden urge to clean you." Dick dove in and grabbed Mary's head, pulling her into a kiss.

_There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right_

Breaking the kiss Mary's hand met the side of Dick's face hard. Almost instantly after, Mary pulled him in for another kiss. ]

_There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow_

Mary sat up straight in bed. She remembered something. It was all coming back to her. Mary smiled nervously to herself and looked over at the sleeping figure next to her, then let out a sigh. She then looked up at the clock that read 4:12am.

Mary flung her head back against the pillow and squeezed her eyes tight, hoping to dream up another memory.

Mary awoke alone in bed, realizing Michael had already headed off to work. It was Sunday, so she had the day off, she figured she'd try to find Dick.

Mary got up to do her morning routine, only one thing was different, _she was happy_.  
After leaving the house Mary headed towards the same bookshop she was at the day before She didn't know where else to look for Dick, and she thought maybe he was there looking for her, too.

Sure enough, there stood Dick, leaning against the brick building that was the bookshop.  
Dick looked up to notice Mary Albright walking towards him, a smile on her face. _Oh how he loved her smile, oh how he missed her smile_.  
"Dick!" Mary squealed running towards Dick. When she reach him, she threw her arms around him, squeezing his neck. "I had a memory last night! A memory of us!"

Dick felt his heart flutter. Hugging her tightly he whispered in her ear, "That's great baby. I am so glad."


End file.
